Three's a Crowd
by Lady Shagging Godiva
Summary: Lorelai gives birth to twins, Rory and Addy Gilmore. Starting right at the beginning of the series.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** No profit.

**Summary:** Lorelai gives birth to twins, Rory and Addy Gilmore. Starting right at the beginning of the series.

**Notes:** Rewrite, because I didn't like the writing in the original first chapter. This one has a better relationship between the Gilmore Girls. Also, I know this idea has been done a handful of times, but I can promise you I won't steal lines for my character, or avoid changes a new variable would inflict. I might change other things too, directions I didn't like or didn't make sense, but I'll explain my reasoning. Suggestions are always welcome.

Character looks like Sophia Bush.

* * *

**Chapter One: Nazlanmak**

"You're going to Chilton!" Sookie blurts out, shooting a quick shamefaced look at Lorelai for ruining the surprise. "Oh, sorry!"

Rory blinks, the plaid skirt fluttering back into the paper bag while her eyes seek out Mom. Lorelai nods, a giddy smile on her face as she waves the letter enthusiastically.

Addy, who had come to the kitchen with only chocolate in mind, swallows and then goes into an embarrassing coughing fit when it lodges in her throat.

"I'm fine," she chokes out, eyes watering as she bends over and takes gasping breaths. She holds her hands out to forestall them coming closer as their excitement turns into concern.

_"Fine,"_ she croaks, eyes a little wide as she thinks_, 'Rory is going to Chilton.'_

"I really got in?" Rory asks disbelieving, a smile quickly growing on her face.

"Real nice Rory, I didn't just die or anything," Addy rolls her wet eyes as she takes a seat on a metal stool.

Rory shoots her a half guilty, half amused look. "Well,_ priorities_…"

Addy lets out a light laugh, rubbing at her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"I have to make cookies!" Sookie exclaims, hands flapping as she gives a wild look around the kitchen. "Oatmeal! Protestants love oatmeal!"

"Sookie," Mom calms her gently, a twitching smile still on her face and her cattish blue eyes crinkle in amusement. "You don't have to make anything."

"Mom," Rory beseechs. "What about…?" She trails off leadingly, turning her body away from Addy and widening her eyes.

Mom nods, grin still on her face as she purposely spreads the letters in her hand. "I thought you should be the one."

Rory lets out a whoosh of breath, spinning around to tackle Addy in her seat.

"Uh," Addy pats her back in confusion. "A little late for that Heimlich."

"We're going to Chilton!" Rory pulls back to beam at her. "Oh my god, we're going to Chilton!"

Addy raises her brows, not understanding the sudden attention directed at her.

"She didn't know?" Sookie whispers loudly to Lorelai, and is quickly pulled away for a quiet conversation.

"Yes Rory," she plays along, a little uncomfortable with the phrasing when Addy would stay here and only Rory would be going to the prestigious school "your successes are our successes."

"Addy," she stresses "_we're_ going to Chilton."

"What?" She sends a confused look to Mom, thinking she was misinterpreting.

Rory bites her lip, "I applied for you."

She felt her chest tighten. "No you didn't," she disputes quickly.

Because she clearly remembers the argument Rory and she had when Rory wanted both of them to apply. Addy never saw a point to seeking rejection, so kept shooting Rory down.

"Yes I did."

"No," she swallows, pulling back enough for Rory to get the hint and drop her arms. "Because that violates the twin code."

"I thought that was taking clothes without asking," Rory stalls nervously.

"Finishing off the chocolate pudding," Lorelai nods sagely, though she's watching her girls a little anxiously.

"Talking to someone you don't like," Rory continues quickly.

"Okay, okay," Addy raises her hands, and then ends up running them through her raven hair. "It's a long code."

"Addy," Rory tries again, her voice soft as she bites her lip. "I didn't want to go without you."

Addy stares into her wide blue eyes before clenching her eyes tight. "Ugh," she groans. "I hate it when you do that, be all sincere when I'm trying to be angry."

"Are you angry?" she furrows her brow.

"I-"she stops, not knowing how to finish that sentence, to quantify what she feels exactly. "You sure I got in?" She asks Mom, tone almost rough as she keeps her eyes averted.

Lorelai, who had been steadily sliding closer, wraps her arms around both of her daughters' shoulders. "You got in babe," she squeezes softly, pulling back to hand over one of the letters.

Addy stares at it unseen for a moment. "I think I'm going for a walk."

"Addy-"

"You should go tell Lane," she slips between their hold, eye on the door, and letter clenched in her hand.

(*)

Twins always seemed to be thought of as a package deal, like a kind of, hybridized organism or something. Even being fraternal twins didn't matter. And truly their singularity, excluding their initial births, (_and was that even a truly singular experience?_ _Rory who was christened with matriarchal pride and leaving Addy to always feel an unintentional and never acknowledged twinge of disparity) _hit its major divergence at the age of five. Before that their personalities were either dual in nature or near identical, owning mostly to their very limited associations and sheltered life. And then school happened, different homerooms, and different friends, and Rory isolating herself in her books. Their personalities developed independence, their triumphs varied. Rory became the brain child, Addy the brawn, and then later the musician.

So, with Chilton on Rory's horizon, a stopping point on the way to the glorious Harvard, Addy expected school to once again segregate them, maybe in a bad way, maybe in a good way.

But Rory applied for her too. _And she was accepted._

Chilton never factored in to her plans, mainly because she never had plans. Chilton was for people who decided their future in diapers, not for directionless fifteen year olds who sometimes missed class and only did extra credit when they were browbeaten into it.

And did she want Chilton? She never gave it any thought. Well, not serious thought, maybe once she looked at the brochure and wondered.

Plaid uniforms. Rich kids. Taking the bus. More homework. Being a new kid. The expense.

She sat on the gazebo, re-reading the letter until she had it memorized.

(*)(*)

She goes to Luke's, slumping against the counter and sending him a hopeful look when he came out of the kitchen. "Luke, would you rather be a big fish in a small pond or a regular fish in a lake?"

He pauses, sending her a raised brow that's hidden by the backwards baseball cap she was certain was glued to his head. "This isn't a boy question is it?"

She does a small spin on the rolling cushion, coming back around to rest her chin on her fist. "Who says it has a hidden meaning?"

He gives her that patent Luke stare that causes her to grin.

"No boys, promise."

He nods, looking relieved. "Good."

"I'm just saying, if you had the choice, between failing at a higher standard or winning at a lower standard, what would you choose?" She bit her lip, knowing she sounded really vague. "Like losing the pennant or being MVP on a minor league team?"

He puts down the coffee pot, brow furrowed as he comes to stand across from her, widening his stance so he could look her in the eye. "Addy, what's this about?"

"Luke," she heard Mrs. Cassini call out.

"In a minute," Luke grumbles, crossing his arms over his blue flannel as he waits.

"I got into Chilton," she rushes out, dropping her hands to the counter and tapping out a beat nervously. Luke's eyes widen. "And Rory too, obviously. I mean, I don't know if I want to go anyway. I like Stars Hollow, and it's expensive, and we'd have to take the bus, and wake up early, and wear uniforms, and the cafeteria probably serves caviar or French things I couldn't name, and the kids are probably on their fifth language-"

"You're going to be great," he interrupts, voice strong and steady.

She stills, her wide hazel eyes making contact with his dark blue.

"Uh," she clears her throat, trying to downplay her reaction, pretend she didn't understand what he was saying "You think so?"

"I know it," he looks away, hand reaching to fiddle with his tan baseball cap.

"Okay," she starts to smile, feeling an impulse to hug him but knowing it would be awkward because of the counter. "Okay," she shrugs, and then belatedly "thanks."

"Coffee? He offers.

"Coffee," she agrees, seeing the brief smile on Luke's face as he turns away.

(*)(*)(*)

"Thanks for sleeping with the principal," she smirks at Mom.

"Headmaster," Rory corrects, jumping to her feet to give Addy a hopeful look.

"Well," Mom mock-sighs "if Forest's Mom could do it, I figured why can't I?"

"A great philosophy," Rory deadpans.

Instead of replying Mom raises her brows at Addy, waiting for her to give the verdict.

"It might be fun," she shrugs a little sheepishly, smiling when Rory tightly hugs her, a hug she now reciprocates.

"No more secrets though," she tells Rory seriously. "Unless I need deniability, or it's gross, or it's not your secret to tell."

"Got it," Rory nods, pausing for a moment. "I was the one that finished the last pop tart."

Mom gives a theatrical gasp while Addy rolls her eyes. "I forgive you."

"It's good you told us Rory," Mom nods solemnly.

"I _do _feel better," Rory tilts her head thoughtfully.

"I was the one who spilled wine on the rug," Mom confesses.

"Okay," Addy quickly interrupts, knows where this is going "you know what? Secrets are good. They bring families together."

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Two days later when they're at Luke's, Addy grins at Rory when they take a table. She expects Mom to catch on, sniff out the secret intel Addy has but Lorelai looks distracted.

She really wants to ask about the guy, the very tall good-looking boy that Addy left Rory alone with after school. But she doesn't know if in front of Mom is the right place.

"You were a little late coming home tonight," Lorelai observes, speaking to her sister.

"Uh, yeah," Rory shoots a quick look across the table to Addy. "I was at the library."

'Library?' Addy mouths to Rory, but she only shrugs, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh," Lorelai nods, and then offhandedly, "Oh I forgot to tell you, we're having dinner at the grandparents' house tomorrow night."

Rory and she share a surprised look. "We are?" Rory sits up.

Lorelai hums, eyes on the menu.

_Avoidance, purposely blasé,_ Addy notes.

"But its September," Rory voices her confusion.

"So?" Lorelai shrugs.

"So…what holiday is in September?" She continues.

The question seems to annoy their mother, "Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?"

Rory frowns. "Fine, sorry."

Luke interrupts the new silence with their food. "Red meat can kill you. Enjoy."

Usually Mom would quip something back, or say something about the service but instead she turns to Addy. "Did you have plans?"

"Hmm?" She blinks, clearing her thoughts. "No," she bites her lip, voice softer than she meant.

Lorelai grimaces just a little, as if knowing what Addy was thinking. Chilton was expensive, the thought went through her head a lot, but she tried not to think about it, lived in denial that they received this wonderful scholarship to avoid feeling guilty.

"Other than observing the Sabbath," she jokes lamely, not wanting to add to her Mom's stress. Lorelai nods, a half-hearted smile as Addy steals one of her fries.

"What about me?" Rory cuts in, voice annoyed. They both blink over at her. "What if I had plans?"

Addy feels like she missed a step, and Lorelai looks the same.

"Do you have plans?" She asked in confusion.

"No, but I could, and you didn't even consult me. You just suddenly decided our Friday night, and just now you thought Addy could have plans, but it didn't occur to you I could have…things."

"What things?" Lorelai furrows her brow. "I figured if you had plans you would tell me."

"I don't tell you everything," Rory fiddles with her silverware.

Lorelai's brows shoot up. "O-kay," she says disbelievingly.

"Did you have plans?" Addy asks her. _Did he ask you out? _She's asking discreetly.

"No," Rory shakes her head, eyes going back to her food. She looks back up like she wants to say something and then holds it back.

"O-kayy," Addy drawls slowly, going back to her burger in the weighted silence.

"I'm sorry," Rory blurts out, causing Lorelai and Addy to look up in surprise. "About your application to Chilton. I never asked if you wanted to go, and I was being selfish. And if you only said yes because I wanted to go, then maybe, I mean, maybe we shouldn't," she fidgets.

Addy can feel her eyes widen, not expecting this at all.

"What?" Lorelai drops her burger.

"Uh, thanks," Addy gives her a wry look. "But I want to go to Chilton."

Somehow this seems to depress Rory.

"But I wasn't being fair, and the timing is really bad, and we talked about the bus ride, and," her eyes jump to Lorelai's "it's really expensive, more money than we should be spending right now."

'I can't believe what I'm hearing," Lorelai shakes her head.

"Rory," she says really slowly "I'm nervous too."

"I'm not nervous," Rory disputes quickly. "I'm-"

"Enough," Mom interrupts her. "Enough of the crazy talk, okay? Your sister wants to go, and I appreciate your concern but I have this covered."

"I don't want to go," Rory blurts out.

"Why?" Lorelai demands.

"Because I don't," Rory says childishly.

"Rory, if this is about that guy you're being an idiot," Addy shakes her head.

Rory flushes, and Mom's eyes zero in on her, her whole body still.

"What guy?" She pulls out the dusty Mom voice.

Rory bites her lip before scrambling to her feet and fleeing.

"Oh no you don't!" Mom jumps up to run after her.

"Mom, money!" She quickly reminds her as Lorelai throws down cash and stalks after her oldest daughter.

"Should I follow them?" She asks Luke, half serious.

"The police will need witnesses."

"Yeah," she sighs, thinking about the argument that is likely to happen. And then she goes back to her burger. But she does feel guilty about it. Kind of.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The house is mostly quiet when she gets home, only light sounds of the radio playing. Luke sent her off with two pieces of pie, grumbling about an unhealthy diet as she grinned at him.

"Where's the body?" She asks Mom quietly, setting the bag down on the coffee table and pulling out one of the pies for the depressed Lorelai slumped on the couch.

"Who's the guy?" She asks quietly, a question that Rory didn't seem to answer.

"I don't know his name," she shrugs, sliding down to sit next to her. "Tall, good-looking, dark hair that looks a little too 90's, knows Rosemary's Baby, just moved here," she rattles off.

Mom makes a face. "Don't tell me there's a motorcycle."

"There isn't a motorcycle," she repeats agreeably and then shrugs because she doesn't honestly know.

Mom takes her first bite, gives a tiny hum before raising her blue eyes sheepishly. "I might have overreacted, a little."

"We're almost sixteen," she gives her mother an understanding look. "But it's fine. She's being silly because for the first time she's noticing a boy who's noticing her back."

"See, that calm," her Mom points her plastic spoon at her "that's what I should have been."

"Well that's what I'm here for, duh," she smirks. "Who would mediate if all three us were fighting?" She shook her head.

"Town meeting," Lorelai quips.

Addy laughs, smoothly getting to her feet and grabbing the remaining pie. "Let's hope that never happens."

She lightly pushes open their bedroom door, briefly crossing to her bed under the window so she can take off her jacket before turning to Rory's side.

She's holding her pillow across her chest, body turned away as Addy pushes her shoes off and approaches.

"I brought you pie," she says to the grumpy girl. "Chocolate crème," she adds temptingly. "And your piece is bigger than Mom's," she teases.

Rory's lips twitch with a smile, eyes going to the closed door before reluctantly sitting up to take the offering.

"Thanks," she sighs, silently taking a bite and giving a similar hum as their mother. Addy hides her amusement.

"Are you going to tell me I'm being stupid?" Rory looks up at her. "Again?"

Addy doesn't answer, not really knowing what to say as she lies back at the bottom of the bed.

She stretches her arms out and relaxes with a contented sigh, body flopping back down.

"He's cute," she says, turning her head to quirk a smile.

"But not worth my education," Rory comments drolly.

"He's cute," she repeats.

Rory bites her lip, a smile growing as she fiddles with the utensil. "Yeah."

"Were you nervous?" As far as she knew Rory never talked to a crush before, or knew how to flirt.

Rory finally seems to relax, "I said the cakes were very round," she cringes in embarrassment.

She makes a face, "Please tell me that isn't an innuendo."

"No!" She laughs, and then is prompted to explain the conversation from right after Addy left.

She grins, finding Rory's awkwardness adorable, making Rory repeat, 'Chicago, windy, Oprah,' until Rory starts laughing at herself too.

It feels a little manipulative, not addressing the issue, like she's the honey and Mom was the vinegar, but she tries to abandon that thought.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The relationship with the Grandparents was awkward. More awkward then the unfamiliar territory of Rory and Mom fighting.

In her earliest memory of these near strangers, she remembers Mom setting out Rules, not so much how to behave _(though Rory and her never touched anything for fear of breaking something expensive) _as much as what not to say, a category that practically censored their entire life. So in caution the twins hardly spoke at all and the silence became a habit.

The house was intimidating, made up of cold grey stone like molded monoliths, more a monument than a home.

She couldn't picture Mom living here, could hardly imagine a life where Mom didn't run away with a twin in each hand.

"So," Rory stuffs her hands in her coat. "Do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl?"

Mom sighs. "Okay, look, I know you and I are having a thing here and I know you hate me but I need you to be civil, at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal?"

"She doesn't hate you," Addy elbows Rory lightly in the ribs. "And you're both really morbid," she shakes her head.

"You're the one who wrote a report on medieval torture devices," Rory rolls her eyes.

"He told us to express ourselves. I was expressing." She sniffed.

"Well you get it honest," Lorelai cracks a smile, pulling in a breath before pressing the doorbell.

Immediately Emily Gilmore answers the door, wearing a satiny blouse and lots of pearls.

"Hi Grandma," Rory and her greet automatically, Rory's voice a little sweeter because Addy's was lower pitched.

Last time they saw each other was Easter, and yet no one moves for a hug as Emily sweeps her arm back to gesture them inside.

"Well, you're right on time," Emily greets, voice agreeable but almost implying surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, no traffic at all," Lorelai answers back as they walk inside. It was always such a contrast, the cold outside and the vibrant colors on the inside. The dark wood shined, the light rugs softened their steps as they enter the warm glow cast by the chandelier. The bouquet of roses smelled nice, and the Muzak was distant background noise.

"I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here," Emily enthuses in a very restrained sort of way while they take off their coats.

"Oh, well, we're excited too," Lorelai smiles glibly.

Mom always turns into a different person at their Grandparents. A little more _on, _in a comedic sense, and shorter tempered.

"So, I want to hear all about Chilton," Emily leads them into the living room, away from their mother who is instructed on which wastebasket to throw away her coffee cup.

"We haven't actually started yet." Rory answers for them both.

"Richard, look who's here," Emily presents them both.

Their grandfather, in a grey suit, bowtie, and round reading glasses looks over his newspaper at them, first collectively and then zeroing in on Rory. "Rory, you're tall," he comments with light astonishment.

Rory shifts awkwardly. "I guess."

"Well, what's your height?" He queries.

"Five-seven," she voices quietly.

His eyebrows rise. "That's tall."

"Hi, Dad." Mom greets as she enters the room.

"Lorelai, did you notice how tall Rory has grown?" He continues with single-minded focus.

Mom widens her eyes. "Oh, I know. It's freakish. We're thinking of having her studied at M.I.T."

His expression turns blank. "Ah," Richard intones before returning to his newspaper with a quiet rustle.

It's stupid, but she feels a little dejected he didn't verbally acknowledge her. Either he felt mocked by Lorelai, didn't appreciate humor, or felt Addy was beneath his notice at her lowly height of 5'3''.

"Champagne anyone?" Emily quickly draws them away from Richard's inattention.

"Oh, that's fancy," Mom compliments. Rory steps a little closer to brush her side against Addy's. She quirks her lips at a poor excuse for a smile that makes Rory grimace.

"Well," Emily hands them each a glass. "It's not every day that I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open. A toast – to Rory and Addy entering Chilton and an exciting new phase in their lives."

"Here, here," Richard raises his glass as they each take a sip. Rory barely wets her lips while Addy swallows, interested in the new experience.

She gasps, drawing everyone's attention as she holds a hand to her face. "Sorry," she flushes "I just-it felt like there were little bubbles in my nose."

"Yes, perhaps I should have warned you about that," Emily's lips twitch with a withheld laugh.

Addy bites her lip as she drops her hand, and when Emily turns her head she narrows her eyes playfully on the smirking Lorelai and elbows the smiling Rory at the same time.

"Well, let's sit everyone," Emily instructs. Rory leads the way to sit next to their grandfather while Addy takes the seat beside her. "This is just wonderful. An education is the most important thing in the world, next to family."

"And pie," Lorelai takes the chair next to her mother. Then there's an uncomfortable silence. "Joke."

"Ah," Emily blinks at her, all of her happier emotions gone from her face.

The four women stare, holding their champagne glasses as Richard hands Rory a section of the newspaper.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Rory and her sit on the same side of the table, practically mute as they carefully use the expensive tableware.

The small talk is awkward, and Emily tends to direct her questions in a very general manner, hardly voicing directly to Rory or her so much as 'them'. It makes her feel a little sorry for their Grandmother, who doesn't know enough about them to really differentiate their personalities.

She hums Mary had a little lamb out of the side of her mouth to make Rory laugh, which causes her twin to give her a doe-eyed look of grief at their food. She chuckles silently, relaxing just a little as they each listen to the sound of their utensils softly scratching against the plates.

"So, Grandpa, how's the insurance biz?" Rory pips up.

Richard, who had mostly been quiet, sighs. "Oh, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay."

"Well, at least you have your new slogan." Lorelai quips. The twins duck their heads to hide their smiles.

"And how are things at the motel?" Richard asks Lorelai. She can't tell if it's a slight or ignorance, but she feels a little offended on their Mom's behalf.

"The inn?" Their Mom corrects "They're great."

"Lorelai's the executive manager now. Isn't that wonderful?" Emily interjects.

"Speaking of which," Richard doesn't acknowledge Emily's words. "Christopher called yesterday."

Rory and she share a surprised glance at the name.

"Speaking of which?" Lorelai parrots, sounding incredulous. "How is that a speaking of which?"

"He's doing very well in California. His Internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him." He turned to regard the twins. "Very talented man, your father."

It's the most lively she had ever seen him, and she's surprised at the new _(to her)_ relationship. Dad hadn't called this week, so he didn't know about Chilton, and yet he called their grandfather?

"He always was a smart one, that boy." He turned to the smallest smile to Rory. "You must take after him."

Not acknowledging her before might have been imagined, but Addy actually feels her breath hitch. It was a double hitter, one for Mom and one for her.

"Speaking of which," Mom grits out sarcastically as she throws down her napkin and leaves the table. "I'm gonna get a Coke. Or a knife."

Emily follows her out of the room, looking long-suffering as Addy desperately wishes she could follow. The silence lets them hear the conversation in the kitchen.

It always came back to this, six degrees of the biggest mistake Lorelai Gilmore made – getting pregnant at sixteen. And the two girls sit in silence, head down and uncomfortable.

She was always so glad to have Rory then, to have that comfort while Mom dealt with attacks she was determined to fight alone.

_'Well, I wasn't too proud to come here to you two begging for money for my kids' school, was I?'_

Rory's turns wide eyes to Addy.

'_No, you certainly weren't. But you're too proud to let them know where you got it from, aren't you? Well, fine, you have your precious pride and I have my weekly dinners. Isn't that nice? We both win.'_

_They had to come back every week?_ she thinks unhappily, while Rory looks guilty for fighting with Mom about Chilton.

When the conversation ends, Richard is snoring lightly in his chair.

* * *

**Note:** What does Addy stand for? Why does Richard not like her? DUN. DUN. Yeah, I'm kidding, I'm not that dramatic, but if you don't review I will cry.

Nazlanmak is Turkish. It means pretending reluctance or indifference when you are actually eager.


	2. First Day at Chilton

**Chapter Two: Quatervois**

"Addy what about you?" Lorelai waves the ruby red nail polish. It was a warm evening so the three Gilmores migrated to the front porch to stretch out on the wide settee. It was bought at a garage sell, like most of their furniture and knickknacks, so it was a hideous flower pattern that always smelled of dead leaves and made vague crunching sounds when you shifted.

"Can't," she shot down, leaving her reason implied. She rarely wore nail polish because it chipped too easily when she was playing.

"Plus, I don't know if we're allowed to wear nail polish," Rory put in thoughtfully.

Lorelai made a face. "I would go on strike for that alone," then she shook her head. "What about toenails? You need something special for your first day."

"It's close toe-shoes," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm grandly offering my services here," Lorelai complains.

"Is there a foot rub involved?" Addy asks her.

"Not unless a magic genie comes out," Lorelai quips.

"I'll do it," Rory sighs long-sufferingly, reaching down to untie her shoes while Addy stretches to her feet.

"I'm grateful," Mom nods sarcastically, turning her eyes to Addy. "Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to check my backpack to make sure I have everything," she delivers with a straight face.

Rory doesn't look up from removing her first fuzzy green sock. "I already did that for you."

"What?" Her brows crinkle.

"You forgot post-it notes," she nods. "And I put in a few extra pens, in case you were tired of writing in purple," she deadpans.

"Ooh purple!" Lorelai enthuses. "Are they jelly?"

"Please Mom," Addy scoffs patronizingly, choosing to be amiable about her sister going through her stuff. "I'm a bit more professional than that."

"They smear," Rory informs their mother, leaning back on the cushions to place her toes in her mother's lap. Then she tilts her head back to Addy. "Can you get me the whipped cream? I have a craving."

"And gummy worms," Mom calls out as she enters the house, nodding distractedly to Rory's request.

The eating habits were a bit of a dividing factor in the house, probably the biggest one. Addy's first sport was basketball when she was younger, and one time for practice she threw up an unsightly amount of rainbow colored candy _(not as fun as it sounds)._

The coach sent her to be cleaned up and then the next practice had a presentation for the kids about 'energy food' and what they should and shouldn't eat when exercising. She ducked her head throughout the lesson, knowing the other kids were talking about her young Mom, either with childish envy or verbatim repeating their parent's disapproval. She was disillusioned, not for the first time, with her family's lifestyle and took the advice to heart.

Rory wasn't persuaded to eat better, either truly taking after Lorelai or wanting to emulate her enough to avoid sports and all things not artificially flavored.

So, Addy grabbed an apple for herself and the treats for her mother and sister. It was mostly her job, because she demanded it, to shop for groceries (though Lorelai and Rory continued to sneak candy into her basket.) But it was necessary from a financial standpoint. If her mother had her way they would eat at Luke's every day, which they really couldn't afford. As it happens they smooched off Sookie and the Inn quite a bit for home cooked meals and ate at Luke's around three times a week, excluding coffee trips and morning Danishes.

"Sugar to rot your teeth," she tosses the gummy bears on Rory's lap as Mom was carefully applying the nail polish. Then she hands over the chilled cylinder.

"Thank you kind sir," Rory popped the lid and squirted the Red Whip into her mouth.

"Nice," Mom drawls as Rory grins back.

Rory makes a face at her apple, smacking her lips with the foam. "An apple killed Snow White you know."

"Yeah, that was the moral of the story," she hops onto the porch railing.

"So…" Mom broached, taking another peek upward to make eye contact with both girls.

Whatever she was going to say is lost when Lane comes running up the steps, waving a CD like it's a prized possession.

"Guys, guys! New CD – XTC, Apple Venus Volume Two!" She quickly rattles off, not even pausing to run into the house.

Addy's nose wrinkles while Lorelai quickly abandons her task to jump up. "Oh, woo, nails done!" She races after Lane.

Rory looks down at her feet. "But you only finished half of my toes!" She complains.

"Who cares! You're going to be wearing shoes anyway," Lorelai throws off her shoulder.

The music is quickly blasted from the living room stereo as Addy grabs the whipped cream, gummy worms, and nail polish left behind, walking into the house at a more sedate pace.

They're all crammed next to the speaker and bobbing their heads to the music, Lane with considerably more enthusiasm for a band she says 'was one of the greatest rock bands of the '80's'.

Addy disagrees, uncharitably thinking Lane labeled any underrated band genius just to be seem as non-conformist_. _Though that she kept to herself.

"Don't harsh the vibe," Lane warns her.

Addy raises her hands, a smirk on her face as she lets Lane see how unimpressed she is by the music.

"Snob," Lane shakes her head, a smile at the corner of her lips as she delivers the familiar nickname, aimed at her musical taste.

"The lyrics aren't bad," she gives to Lane, who crosses her arms expectantly "the instrumental…" she adds, her voice saying _however. _

It wasn't that she disliked rock, but the few bands she liked from the eighties did not include a lot of her mother's (and Lane's, and Rory's) favorites, so she liked to pick fun at them.

Mom gasps theatrically, "Blasphemy," she shakes her finger at her daughter, and then drops the act to smile wryly. "To think, named after a Bangle."

"There's irony for you Susanna," Rory shakes her head.

Addy grimaces, "I don't know anyone by that name."

(*)

Addy is drifting off when Rory's voice makes her blink her eyes open.

"Are you nervous?" She asks softly.

"I'm sleeping," she grumbles, biting her lip before answering a little more seriously "It's going to be weird being the new kids."

"Yeah," Rory agrees with a little more energy, glad Addy echoes her feelings "We haven't been new since kindergarten."

Addy hums, mind distracted as Rory continues. "But that wasn't so bad, maybe there will be a Lane at Chilton."

"A teenager rebelling against the strict rules set by their parents?" She comments dryly. "Yeah, I think there will a few of those."

"I meant someone nice," Rory sighs.

Addy almost says sorry, but instead turns to her side and closes her eyes. Though she gets along with Lane she didn't share the bond Rory did. To herself she admits it might have been due to childish jealousy for the interloper, something that still leaves a bit of distance at odd times. Rory showed the same passive resentment to Addy's friends before the twins learned how to share each other. Not playing with other kids before school kind of messed them up, made them a little too co-dependent, something that Addy knows still exists between the three Gilmores.

She never talked about it with Rory, but sometimes she wondered if Rory still carried the rose tinted glasses of when they lived in a blurry defined poverty. They might have been out of the gardening shed but it still left its imprints, and she really hoped the silver spooned kids of Chilton wouldn't see them.

(*)(*)

The morning is a disaster. The fuzzy alarm clock didn't purr, as Mom puts it, and it causes Rory to almost have a panic attack.

She helps Mom pick through the scattered clothing on the floor, knowing they really have to get going. The idea of being the new girl and the late girl makes her almost as anxious as Rory. It all comes back to disadvantages again, and if they make a bad first impression with their teachers it might bite them in the ass later.

"What about this?" Mom holds up a bright pink shirt and denim cut-offs, pretty much the only thing clean in the room. She's cringing even as she suggests it.

Addy's eyes almost pop out of her head. "For an audition to Dukes of Hazzard? Great. For Chilton? _Are you crazy?"_ She fires off.

Mom throws her hands up in the air. "I don't have anything clean! I was supposed to go to the drycleaners! I had a plan!"

"Okay, okay," Addy quickly calms her, taking breaths herself. "Brush your hair and find your shoes, I'll find something of Rory's!"

"Oh course!" Mom bobbles her head, the hectic wake-up call making her really frazzled. "I knew there was a reason I had daughters!"

Addy takes the stairs two at a time, rustling through the drawers on Rory's side and picking a grey blouse and long black skirt quickly.

"Really?" Lorelai asks doubtfully, entering the room as Addy throws the clothes down on the bed. "Not a lot of color."

Rory slams the front door. "It's 7:18!" She calls loudly.

"Oh well if you preferred what _you_ had," Addy snips, losing her patience as Mom quickly strips her pajamas.

Rory enters the doorway. "Its 7-"

"We know!" Addy and Lorelai shout, Mom wresting with the shirt as Addy hands her the skirt. Her messy ponytail looks ragged, like she didn't brush her hair at all and Addy holds back from pointing it out.

"Wait," Rory drops her nervous bouncing to stare at the shoes Mom is fitting into.

"Seriously?" Addy asks, eyes on her feet too.

"What?" Mom blusters, pretends she's not wearing cowboy boots that really clash with the outfit. The one thing the girls couldn't share was shoes, given Lorelai had bigger feet.

"I didn't know the rodeo was in town," Rory deadpans.

Mom clenches her lips tight. "That's it," she declares. "I'm bringing baby pictures_. Naked_ baby pictures."

"No!" Rory's eyes turn to saucers as they chase after their Mom, jumping in the Jeep and squealing out of the driveway.

"Its 7-"Rory continues for the hundredth time, eyes on her wristwatch.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"

(*)(*)(*)

Mom finger combed her hair as the twins bully her into following them to the Headmaster's office.

She tries not to fidget with nerves, walking down the echoing hallways of a school_ (castle) _where the kid's made more from allowance than their Mom probably made in a year. Even without primping their Mom was hit on immediately, by a sleazy Dad. Not a good introduction to the school to be honest, and she rolls her eyes.

"I can't remember the last time you two wore the same thing," Mom observes a little nostalgically.

"We're not identical," Rory quirks a smile at her.

"Of course not," Lorelai shakes her head importantly. "Not when you so helpfully wear different clothes."

"How else would you be able to tell us apart?" Addy teases.

"Oh, a mother always knows," Mom nods sagely.

The joking stops outside the Headmaster's office as they collectively sigh.

"Ready?" Mom asks.

"Ready," they answer.

Inside the secretary had a sallow, beady eye look that startles Mom.

"Oh! How…wow, hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. These are my daughters, um, Lorelai Gilmore… 'Cause I named her after me. I was in the hospital all whacked out on Demerol, powerful stuff, that." Rory nudges her, causing Lorelai to collect herself and pull in a sharp breath. "Anyways, this is Rory," she pats Rory's shoulders. The secretary's face doesn't change at all. "And Susanna, though she prefers Addy," she grabs the other twin, not so casually sliding backward so both girls make a shield. "So, yeah, is the headmaster here?"

"One moment," the woman intones blandly before standing up and leaving. Mom lets out a visible sigh once her back was turned.

"See, that's what happens when you go to bed with your makeup on," Mom whispers quietly.

Addy breaths a laugh, amused by Mom's fumbling as the secretary reenters the room.

"Headmaster Charleston will see you now."

"Great, great. Thanks," Mom tries to smile at the stern woman, ushering the girls ahead of her.

They were all in for a surprise when they see Emily Gilmore, smiling happily as she drifts over to them.

"Mom." Lorelai blinks while Rory and she share a similar glance. "Um, excuse me. What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish my granddaughters luck on their first day of school," she voices reasonably, sparing a short glance to Lorelai that looks disapproving.

"But-"Lorelai protests.

Emily's approving eyes look them over while she talks about her association with the Headmaster.

_Of course_ they knew each other.

Also…the Headmaster kind of looks like Colonel Sanders.

They move further into the room, Emily shepherding them as she continues talking.

"I have quite accomplished grandchildren Hanlin," _(what kind of name was Hanlin?)_ Emily smiles smoothly, her voice pitched so perfectly it sounds more like a fact than a boast. "Rory has a 4.0 grade point average, and Addy is very involved with her extracurriculars."

She takes a seat next to Rory in the leather armchairs, trying to hold onto a passive expression as she dislikes the comparison. It wasn't exactly a ringing endorsement for her.

"I'm sure he's read the files," Mom cuts off her mother, her arms tightly folded as she stands a step behind the two chairs.

"Yes well," Emily continues "They're very special, I hope you'll take good care of them."

Rory and her remain quiet, listening to the conversation as Hanlin and their Grandmother spoke familiarly and Lorelai blunders though a description that likens her daughters to a low maintenance Honda. She feels amused and embarrassed, dreading having to speak and barely able to keep quiet.

The two ladies leave, Emily with a quip to Lorelai about her shoes _(God what would Emily think if she'd shown up in the other outfit?)_ and their Mom with a loud kiss to both of their foreheads. That was more embarrassing then the boots.

Then the Headmaster pulls out their files. _Our permanent records_, she thinks ominously, wondering what was in there.

"Would you girls prefer to have these meetings separate or together?" The Headmaster asked over his glasses, the first question actually directed at them.

Rory and her share a glance, "Together," they decide easily.

"Alright," he agrees amiably, looking through the top folder and discussing it with Rory. She sits back a little further, her toe touching the case of her instrument as she beats out a silent rhythm on her thigh. It's embarrassing but her hands are sweating a little.

The room was pleasantly warm, the windows cracked open to bring in fresh air and keep the temperature down.

For a castle with gargoyles she expected something darker, more diabolical actually. Room too hot, chairs too stiff, negotiation tactics to make students on edge. Instead everything was tasteful, a perfect receiving room to welcome potential donors.

Then it was her turn.

"Ms. Gilmore," he nods to her, pulling out her folder. She leans forward, hands clasped as she nods back.

"I noticed you do not share the same perfect attendance as your sister," he inclines his head, prompting an explanation.

_Don't say 'uh' or 'um', it makes people sound unintelligent. Speak up when addressing an authority figure, remain eye contact, but not too much eye contact, looking to the left means lying, delaying means lying, speaking too quickly means lying. _

"All excused," she tells him neutrally, not looking at Rory as she speaks in a clear voice unlike her quiet sister. Rory has a 4.0, Addy doesn't, so she needs the tactics. "I played three sports last year, along with orchestra, which led to a few injuries and indirectly a few illnesses," she shrugs a little self-deprecatingly, knows she had a 3.8 because quite a few teachers were willing to push back deadlines for her and Rory helped her with extra credit.

"That's quite a workload," he observes, though she can't tell if it's sincere.

"It was a very practical lesson in time management," she smiles briefly. "Though I'm sorry it's poorly reflected in my grades."

"I wouldn't say that," he gives her a polite smile. She knows she hasn't won his over yet, but it relaxes her. "Do you have any interest in the Chilton teams?"

"Yes sir," she nods assuredly, because even academic schools wanted athletes. "I would like to meet with the softball coach once I have a handle on my studies here, to see if they have any use for me." She anticipates another line of questions. "Though if I had to choose orchestra comes first."

"First chair," he looks down at her transcript. She's gathering he isn't too impressed with Rory and her because he undervalues Stars Hollow education. It's there in his face, being the best in their town means nothing until they're evaluated by Chilton.

First chair, congratulations. Let's see how you measure up _here._

She really wants to see the look on Rory's face, to share the thought.

"And what are your aspirations, a journalist like your sister?"

She hesitates, "No sir," she answers slowly and with complete honesty. "I haven't decided what I want to do with my life."

Not an acceptable answer. But she stares back evenly, not apologizing as she feels a little defensive.

The Headmaster closes her folder and appears to debate something as he looks at the two girls, "I've known your grandparents for quite some time."

Addy nods, narrowing her eyes a little as Rory answers for them. "I know."

"In fact," he continues "I was at a party at their house just last week where I had the most delicious lobster puffs I've ever eaten. I'm very fond of them."

Rory and she share a look at the strange comment. "That's nice," Rory says respectfully.

This had to be leading somewhere.

"None of this however will be of any benefit to you." He looks them over, his voice strong. "Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You may have been outpacing the students at Stars Hollow, but this is a different place. The pressures are greater, the rules are stricter, and the expectations are higher. If you make it through, you will have received one of the finest educations one can get, and there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting late and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere there is a good chance you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life, but not a part of Chilton. Understood?"

Addy purses her lips but remains quiet, wondering how to take those discouraging words and not entirely unkind delivery.

Would it be the end of the world not to go here? To let Rory stay and go back to Stars Hollow? Stars Hollow where she doodled in class and stared out the window in boredom?

Rory bites her lip. "So you liked the lobster puffs, huh?"

(*)(*)(*)(*)

They don't talk about the Headmaster's words as they're handed a heap of papers. School schedules, maps, honor code, rules, locker number.

"Twins?" Miss James gives them an assessing look. "Haven't had twins for a while," she remarks before promptly dismissing them.

There's only ten minutes before their first class and they quickly look through their schedules.

"What's your first period?" Rory asks.

"Biology."

Rory sighs in disappointment, comparing the two sheets.

"Four classes is a lot," she nods to herself, sounding a little distracted, thoughtful.

The Headmaster's words must be getting to her.

"And lunch," Addy shrugs. Then she throws her twin a smirk. "You're going to get tired of me."

"No way," Rory shoots back. "You're my human shield for this place."

"I am?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Welll, you know what they say, you don't have to outrun the bear…" Rory trails off meaningfully.

They both chuckle, making their way out of the attendance office and ducking forward to read the map.

"We look like tourists," Addy shakes her head.

"Yeah," Rory agrees, sparing a look at the students walking by. "Probably in more ways than one."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

There was a quiz in Biology, which the teacher excused her from with a touch of reluctance, as if Addy was being shown special treatment. That means she has to sit in the hallway, legs stretched out in front of her and extremely bored. She wonders what Rory's doing in her first class and briefly contemplates finding her locker.

One of the students allows her back in twenty minutes later, only opening the door to give her a condescending look before going back inside. She sighs.

"How long was that?" She complains to Rory in third period, each of them showing the other their binders of class notes that the teacher said they would be sharing.

Because they arrived right before the bell they have seats on opposite's sides of the room and their reunion is only a shared look of exasperation.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Okay, spill," she instructs Rory when they join the lunch line.

"Spill what?" Rory crosses her arms, looking around the kitchen with feigned interest. It was large, and sparkly, and clean, but Addy had quickly lost interest in the newness.

"You're upset about something, obviously. I picked it up on my ESP," she half-grins. Rory had been really quiet and a little sulky, hardly talking at all in the hallway between third and fourth period.

"There's this girl," she sighs, finally uncrossing her arms.

"And you want to ask her out…?" She tilts her head in faux-confusion.

"Addy," Rory stares her down seriously.

She holds up her hands, "Okay, continue," she tells her in her normal tone.

"She accosted me in the hallway," Rory continues.

"Did she want to ask _you _out?" Addy interrupts again. She looks at the scowl on Rory's face and smiles guiltily. "Sorry, I'll stop."

She listens patiently while Rory explains an encounter with some kid named Paris who warned her away from the school newspaper. Addy snorts loudly.

"It's serious," Rory protested, a reluctant smile growing on her face.

"Sorry," she closes her lips tightly, unsuccessfully trying not to laugh at the absurdity of this school.

She cracks up, the bubbling laugh echoing a little loudly as people turn to give her questioning looks.

"Do you want me to beat her up?" She offers Rory, her face flushed as she tries to keep it together.

"You're ridiculous," Rory writes her off, finally relaxed as she turns away.

Addy takes a calming breath, looking down the line and then pouting. "No caviar," she sighs in disappointment.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Did you hear?" She overhears in the hallway. "_Twins,"_ the guy emphasizes, implying something doubtfully lewd.

"They're not identical," someone laughs.

"Like that matters." Male laughter.

There are variants of this conversation, making her grit her teeth tightly. She can hear speculation on 'good twin, bad twin' or if both will be de-virginized.

They're like vultures, the guys, the girls, the teachers, circling around new prey.

(*)(*)(*)

Orchestra was next to the theatre room, and was a great deal more impressive than the one in Stars Hollow.

Because she's a little late the entire orchestra stares when she slides in, or maybe they would have done that anyway.

"Are you the new student?" The instructor smiles pleasantly. Her appearance is a little shocking, because she's young, probably mid-thirties, and she looks nice. The other teachers scrutinized her with varying degrees of intensity, so this is nice. Or would be, if so many people weren't staring and whispering about her. There's probably thirty, maybe forty kids in this class.

"Addy Gilmore," she focuses on the teacher, brandishing the violin case that was previously stuffed in her school locker.

The influence of Lorelai Gilmore meant it has a _few_ stickers.

"Wonderful to meet you Addy, I'm Claire Lawes," she reaches for a short handshake before tilting her head at her. "We're getting ready for a recital in the next few weeks. Do you have any familiarity with Arrival of the Queen of Sheba?"

She nods. "Handel, sure." But then wonders if that sounds unintelligent so she adds, "Lively."

The teacher grins while a few students chuckle, and it's probably the warmest reception she's received yet.

"Why don't you play something for us?" Someone speaks up. Addy follows the voice, finding the first chair violin giving her an unimpressed once over.

Hope that's not Paris. Or the equivalent.

"Do you mind?" The teacher smiles encouragingly.

"Yeah," she stops herself from rolling her eyes, leaving her answer up for interpretation as she sets down her case and pulls out the violin.

It's rented and not nearly as nice as first chair's over there. Given the eyes on her instrument she knows it's being judged and she hears the word, "scholarship" whispered.

The orchestra was always really laid back at Stars Hollow, but Abby knows this is a different ballpark. One of the students has a piccolo trumpet, something she's never even seen before, and they have a grand piano. The blond casually straddling the bench raises his brows when she inadvertently makes eye contact, giving her a challenging look as he inclines his head.

She pulls in a breath to relax herself, twirling the bow as she sets up the violin on her shoulder.

"Bach," the uptight violinist commands "Sonatas for Solo Violin."

Weird how that cleared her nerves as she channels her inner Drella.

"Yeah," she scoffs, drawing her bow to make a high-pitched screech that makes people cringe "I'm not a jukebox."

And with the same spirit that drove her to master the Star Wars theme _first,_ she plays It Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. She's not telling Lane about this. Or maybe she will. Either way the teacher lets her finish the song, even though Addy was prepared to be cut off at any moment.

She feels really good when she's finished, not bothered (for now) that she has to sit at the end of the other violins until they can test for chairs.

It helps that the Asian boy next to her leans over slightly to whisper, "awesome."

And listening to them practice she realizes how _good _they sound, it's impressive and intimidating.

One of the cellist approaches her after she talks to the instructor about her orchestra locker.

"Katie," she extends her hand, her voice holding a city accent. "Here on scholarship," the words borderline defiance for the other students walking by. Addy clearly remembers the scholarship dig she heard earlier, but was honestly surprised to find one of the real recipients.

"Nice to meet you. Willing to lend me your English, Biology, Government _and_ History notes?" She smiles charmingly, not letting the opportunity pass.

Katie smiles, her green eyes light as she brushes away her wild curly hair out of her face. "Gotcha," she laughs, "meet me here before class tomorrow."

"Thanks," Addy relaxes her shoulders. So far she hadn't found someone she wanted to ask, not wanting to be indebted.

"But you'll probably need a duffel bag," she smirks wryly.

Addy makes a face but nods as she leaves the music hall, feeling she might have found a Lane.

The last class is History, and she pretty much walks with the map glued to her hand, slipping in behind her oblivious sister.

Rory slumps in the second seat, a miserable look on her face that turns into surprise when Addy furrows her brows in concern.

She bites her lip, sending a look to the girl taking her seat behind Rory.

"She has horrible dandruff," she announces. The girl raises an eyebrow. "And lice," she adds. "Radioactive stuff, which sounds cool in a Spiderman way, but when you're bathing in vinegar it kind of loses its appeal."

The short haired girl rolls her eyes but obediently goes to another seat. Addy smiles at her thankfully, her hand lightly pushing on Rory's shoulder as she throws her backpack in the walkway and takes the available seat.

"You're a gentlewoman and a scholar," she compliments the girl.

A boy snorts as he sits in the seat on her left, and she turns her eyes to him.

"Seats now please," the stern looking teacher announces.

Piano Boy. He's very lean, blond hair artfully tousled and clear blue eyes playful as he smirks at her attention. She rolls her eyes, turning forward as class starts.

"Okay, we left our projects off on Friday with Mr. Gaynor," Addy's lips twitch at the unfortunate name "so today we will pick up with Miss Geller."

A girl with very fine and straight dirty blonde hair sitting in front of Piano Boy stands up from her desk.

"I don't have my project," she says without emotion.

The hawk-like lady (relation to the Headmaster's receptionist maybe?) raises an eyebrow. "Miss Gellar, did you have sufficient time to complete your project?"

"Yes," the girl answers in the same voice.

"And yet you don't have it done?"

"Nope," she answers casually.

The teacher doesn't blink, or move her facial muscles in anyway as she gives the barest nod. "All right, you will receive an incomplete for this project."

Addy listens to the conversation with half an ear as she pulls out her binder, but she stops when Rory jumps to her feet.

"It's my fault," she apologizes.

"What?" Addy can't help muttering.

"Who are you?" The teacher directs her cool eyes to Rory, slowly turning her head like she found new prey.

Rory squares her shoulders. "Rory Gilmore. I wrecked her project."

"Shut up," the other girl hisses.

"Excuse me?" Addy shoots the other girl a warning look.

The angry girl turns her head to glare back at Addy. This had to be Paris. And Rory wrecked her project. Man, rivalry initiated.

The teacher consults notes on her desk. "I don't have a Rory Gilmore, I have a Lorelai and Susanna Gilmore."

"I'm Lorelai," Rory answers, while Addy cringes.

The blond repeats the name in a slow drawl, _"Susanna." _

She's determined not to look at him.

"You are Rory _and_ Lorelai Gilmore?" The teacher asks in a bland tone.

Rory doesn't look fazed, though she knows her sister must be feeling the stares like knifes. "Yes. And I wrecked her project. My locker got stuck."

"Just stay out of this," the other girl hisses again.

The teacher seems to ignore Miss Geller. "Do you go by Rory or Lorelai?"

"Whatever. It's not her fault," Rory answers quickly. Man, she has to tell Mom Rory said 'whatever' to a teacher. Her eyes almost bug out.

"I need you to pick one," the teacher continues with single-mindedness.

"One what?" Rory asks in confusion.

"One name."

Rory shakes her head. "Rory."

"Fine, thank you." She nods lightly, smoothly returning to the initial argument. "Rory, you wrecked Paris' project when?"

"Just before class."

The teacher lifts a brow. "Very convenient."

Addy lets out a noisy breath. "This is ridiculous," she can't help herself, her good mood from orchestra falling into general annoyance.

The teacher turns her eyes to Addy, just as Rory shakes her head, looking at her sister in exasperation.

"Uh," she sits up, smiling sheepishly at the loud comment. "Mrs. Ness," she uses the unfamiliar name. "If Miss Geller's project was 'possed to be a paper mache castle, then I'm pretty sure it's causing a tripping hazard in the hall," she tries to sound helpful. "You can see for yourself, or um" she fumbles, not wanting to sound rebellious, "or send someone else, or take my sister's word for it, or fail Miss Geller and call it a day," she suggests quickly, landing on the last option with a waved off nonchalance, slowly sliding down her seat. That hawk stare is rattling.

Miss Geller turns an ugly sneer at her, trying to burn her with her eyes while Rory slowly shakes her head.

She could swear the teacher looks vaguely, vaguely amused. Maybe.

"There's no need for the theatrics, Susanna." She tacks on her name almost questionably. Addy tries not to make a face, not willing to risk correcting her as she turns to Rory.

"Miss Gilmore, since you take responsibility for wrecking Miss Geller's project, you may help her fix it. You have until tomorrow." She decides.

Rory nods in relief. "Fine."

"No," Miss Geller protests immediately.

Addy makes a 'ugh' sound, catching the amused eyes of the blond next to her. She pretends to glare just because of his attention, but he's kind of, well he's nice to look at.

The two girls argue, Rory desperately earnest while the other girl gets angrier. She's probably aware how bad she looks and that's what's making her focus her embarrassment on Rory, or she just really doesn't like her sister.

"Ladies, enough." The teacher finally stops the argument. Addy is reclining back, head in her hand as she gives up helping. It didn't work well for her so Rory is on her own. "Miss Geller, if you do not want Miss Gilmore's help, then you may have until tomorrow. If it's not done, you will receive an incomplete. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Paris grumpily sits down while Rory follows.

"Can I have a hallelujah?" Addy mutters.

"Hallelujah," the blond repeats agreeably.

Her lips twitch as she slides her eyes to him.

"And Susanna, are you happy with your given name?" The teacher directs at her.

"Not at all," she sighs with relief, glad the teacher brought it up. "I prefer Addy."

"Indeed. Well class, we have two new students. Say hello to Rory and Addy Gilmore," the teacher waves a hand.

The class gives an automatic 'hello'.

The blond doesn't say anything, just tilts his head at her.

Addy leans forward when the teacher's back is turned, and Rory anticipates the move, moving her shoulder back and turning her ear.

"Terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day?" She asks quietly.

Rory sighs in answer, shooting a conflicted look at the girl who's very intently looking forward, jaw clenched in anger.

She pats Rory's shoulder sympathetically.

When class ends Piano Boy leisurely leaves his seat, a smirk on his face as he nods to the twins. "See you tomorrow Susanna, Mary."

"Mary?" Addy questions her sister, her eyes following the tall boy as he leaves.

"I really want to go home," Rory doesn't answer.

(*)(*)

"Its career Barbie," Addy lifts a hand to fake cheer when she notices her mother at the entrance of the school, now looking professional. Rory quickens her pace to throw herself in Lorelai's arms, her yellow backpack dropping heavily on the ground as Lorelai righted herself on her heels, eyes questioning Addy.

Addy lightly shrugs, her smirk dropping as she comes closer with crossed arms. Her day wasn't great, but it really disappointed her sister.

"This whole plaid skirt thing, my idea?" Rory whispers, clutching her mother tight.

"My day sucked too," Lorelai sighs empathetically.

Addy shook her head when Lorelai gestures her into the hug.

"I was kind of hoping to see the Daisy Dukes," she quips. Lorelai twisted her lips wryly as they approach the Jeep.

"It was just one big, long, scary, tweedy, bad eight hours," Rory explained as she hops into the backseat.

"Add some hair spray, and you've got my day."

"One of the girls already hates me," Rory continues, just as Addy snorts, vividly remembering their last period "and the guys are weird."

"What's with the noise?" Mom lightly elbowed her side. Addy shook her head, distracted by what Rory said as she shuffles her bag and case in the floorboards.

"What do you mean weird?" She turns in her seat.

Rory frowns, her hand on the back of Addy's seat as she leans forward. "The Mary thing."

"Yeah, why did he call you that?" She asks curiously.

"You're kidding me," Mom blinks her eyes out the window, a reminiscent smile on her face as she shook her head. "Wow, I can't believe they still say that."

"Why? What's it mean?" Rory asks, both girls interested in the answer.

"Mary," Mom lowers her voice. "Like Virgin Mary. It means they think you look like a goody-goody."

"You're kidding," Rory refuted. Mom shook her head and Rory turned to her sister.

"Did they call you that too?"

"No," she frowned, eyes going to the window to see the students walking out of the building. "Should I be offended they didn't?" she turned her eyes to Mom. On the one hand, not being called a goody-good was good, but if the boys were using it as a substitute for virgin, and it meant they thought she wasn't one, then that was insulting.

"I feel offended," Rory complains, then quirked her head curiously, "What if they thought I was a slut?"

"Well, they might have added a Magdalene."

"Wow," Rory shook her head, voice deadpan. "Biblical insults. This is an advanced school."

(*)

After Rory unleashes the details of her day, Addy decides not to mention the parts that weren't so bad for her, so only adds a few comments onto Rory's as they switch over to Lorelai.

The town disapproving of her unkempt appearance is funny, her conversations with Emily less so.

Addy would have really liked a faster DSL.

Still, she waits until Lane slides up to them outside the pizza joint to tell the group about her Nirvana cover, which suitably impresses them. She thinks back on Piano Boy, but doesn't mention him, especially now that he's been christened Bible Boy by Mom.

"Hey," Mom stops to stare into Luke's when it's back to the three Gilmore Girls. "What do you think about Luke?"

"That's a weird question," Addy remarks, looking into Luke's window as he cleans up for the night.

"I mean, do you think he's cute?" Mom continues.

Addy turns searching eyes to her Mom, who looks a little contemplative.

_Luke? My Luke? Our Luke?_ runs through Addy's head.

Rory shakes her head rapidly," No. No way."

"No way what?" Mom frowns at her.

"You can't date Luke," Rory argues firmly.

"I said nothing about dating Luke," Mom throws her hands up in defense.

"If you date him," Rory continues "you'll break up, and we'll never be able to eat there again."

"I repeat, I said nothing about dating Luke."

"Date Al from Pancake World, his food stinks," Rory suggests.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Al's food does not stink. Al's stinks."

Addy blinks, realizes they're walking away as Luke makes eye contact. He smiles at her, and she comes out of her daze, smiling back but looking away with a lowered brow.

If Mom dated Luke and they broke up, which they would because Mom's relationships never lasted, then _she_ wouldn't have Luke anymore. She really didn't want to think about that.

* * *

**Notes:** Rory's schedule in Season One reminds me of JK Rowling's math skills. She has Chemistry and Biology. Two English classes, Latin, Spanish, and French, and English changes from first to last class. Like that makes any sense.

Also, I choose Susanna because of Lorelai's comment about naming Rory after one of the Bangles.


End file.
